H A N A no M E G A M I (Flower of the Goddess)
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Dedicated to MaziMe and her supportive readers and friends of FF. This is a oneshot.


**Hello everyone! How was everyone's holiday? I hope it's been good for everyone. This story,I dedicate to my friend MaziMe and her loving and supportive friends on fanfic. I know Mazi is going through a tough time right now, but I hope this fic will some how ease her pain. Not many of you know this, but Mazi sort of inspired me to write. When i started fanfic she was one of the very first person who I automatically liked and enjoyed reading her reviews. Kisa, my fictional daughter of Seto Kaiba and Shizuka is based of Mazi. So for those of you who enjoyed Kisa, thank Mazi, she sort of created her. **

**Before you start reading this fic, let me inform you that everything you know and love about Yugioh, forget it. Forget it for this moment, pretend you have temporary amnesia. Because my fic is going in a different direction. Forget about what you know and love about Seto Kaiba! he's not the same guy in this fic! FORGET IT! Forgotten most things? Ok, good. **

**Several things inspired me for this fic. First, a Greek Mythology story that will be explained in this fic. Several songs like 'Palette' by Luka Megurine and "The Arrival of the Birds & Transformation" by the Cinematic Orchestra. Please Enjoy. **

**DIZCLAIMER: I, LadyRitsu am proud to say that I do not own Yugioh. YugiOh is owned by a wonderful man named Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_"My voice filled this room_

_Breaking the awkward silence_

_My words were bright_

_Just like a colorful palette..."_

**_WOMEN ARE DISGUSTING_**, Seto Kaiba thought as he heard a high school couple making out in a corner a few feet across from him. Seto was crouching in a corner, under a window, his long legs holding his the sketch book in place, trying to ignore their obnoxious make out noises.

"Babe," the girl whispered to her lover, "Can we get a room?" Her boyfriend, who was devouring her neck, and placing his hands in places that were extremely inappropriate, finally looked up and said, "Yeah, sure. Where?"

The girl mischievously smiled, "Oh, I know where…" she giggled and took her boyfriend by his hand and they both ran down the stairs that was behind them.

Seto mentally shook his head, relieved that woman had left with her stupid boyfriend. Now he can finally get some peace and quiet. Seto couldn't help but to shudder at her appearance, she wore too much make up, her sprayed tan skin made her look like an orange, her hair which had obviously dyed too much, now dull, limp, and looked more like a wig. Worse, probably, was her clothing. Her shirt was unbuttoned so that some of her bra and cleavage show, her skirt, was too short, if the windows had been opened and a breeze blew by, Seto was sure he would have seen something he wished he hadn't.

He hated it. He hated how women these days had to go to the extreme to get attention. He hated how they all had to put on makeup, had to wear scantily tight clothing and had to brainlessly follow their lovers.

Seto glanced down at his sketch book and his camera phone to see if he was missing any details, or if he could add a bit of something somewhere. He frowned, sometimes he hated camera phones. No matter how advanced they get, they still can't properly capture the image. This is why Seto preferred cameras.

He glanced at his sketch of a gardenia*. He admired it's simple, natural beauty, and the delicate white petals. Flowers, they are all so fragile looking, innocent and smelled so sweet. Why can't women be like flowers?

At least, that's what Seto's ideal image of a woman is. Women are supposed to pure, innocent, fragile, and sweet, like a flower. And that's probably the type Seto wished for. But now these days, there was no woman of such kind.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet running down the hallway, heading his direction. Seto leaned closer to his sketch book, hoping to become smaller so that he could be left alone. Despite his height, which is 6'1, he can slip by many unnoticed. He silently prayed they weren't looking for him.

"K-Kaiba-san!" yelled a voice.

Damn.

Seto closed his eyes for a moment, and pretended not to hear. Maybe, if he looked busy enough, whoever was looking for him would probably go away.

The person suddenly stopped in front of him, placed their hands on their knees, catching their breath, "I've…I've finally found…you…Kaiba-san!" exclaimed the voice cheerfully.

Seto reluctantly glanced up to see the person who dared disturbed him. The person was of short stature, violet eyes, and tri-multi colored hair, his name is Yugi Mutou.

"Anzu-chan wanted to know if you could do her a favor?" Yugi said after he caught his breath, "She wanted to know if you could do some paintings for the PygmaTea festival?"(PIG-MA-TEH-AH)

"For the PgymaTea festival?" Seto repeated. 10 years ago, the high school was called 'Domino High School' but then it was bought by an eccentric multimillionaire named Maximillion Pegasus, who changed the name to "Pygmalion High". Pygmalion, because it is the title of Maximillion Pegasus' favorite Greek mythology story. A few years later, in Pegasus' honor, the students came up with a festival that is themed the story of Pygmalion and Galatea. For short, many students call it "PygmaTea".

"Yeah," Yugi nodded confirming.

Seto looked back at his sketch, so much for being left alone. Seto didn't need to ask Yugi why Anzu had suggested that he paint some portraits, Seto, despite his antisocial personality, is known throughout the whole school as an art prodigy.

Yugi leaned down on Seto, "So what do you say?" he asked.

Seto hesitated, as much as he didn't want to do it. He knows eventually, he's going to be forced to do it anyway. His art teacher is a friend of Pegasus and his pesky, meddlesome art teacher has many ways of getting things done her way. No matter what, Seto says.

"Hmm," was all Seto could say, then…he slowly nodded.

Yugi smiled, "That's great! I'll tell Anzu!" he began to head back, but then he stopped in his tracks and turned back to Seto and asked, "So what kind of paintings will you do, Kaiba-san?"

Seto hesitated, because he had no idea what to paint. His eyes admired the gardenia in his phone.

"Maybe some wild roses," he replied.

Yugi nodded, "Ok, I'll tell Anzu."

LATERS…

"I think we'll need more nets," Anzu said to a classmate who held up a net which had starfish, and different types of seashells entwined in each knot. The class mate nodded and took the fish net away.

Seto watched at the doorway how the student council members where working diligently at creating the decorations. Some students had sea shells and where hot gluing the shells at the on the surface of the base glass. Then, after they dried, they gave those glasses to the other students who placed sand into the glass, filling it half way, and then they placed a desert flower in it. They then placed the finished glass on a table pushed to the back of the room. Other students were creating wind chimes with doves and hearts with arrows. Other students had handheld mirrors and were hot gluing seashells others were gluing flowers.

Anzu finally noticed Seto standing at the doorway; she smiled from ear to ear. "Oh good!" she exclaimed, "You're here!" Seto ignored her greeting, but stood there waiting for Anzu to explain what she needed from him.

Anzu Masaki is the very few girls (there are only three) that Seto could tolerate. She was a very honest and hardworking young woman which Seto admires.

Anzu wondered why Seto didn't reply to her greeting, but stood there with no expression on his face, staring at her. He was almost like a statue. Then she remembered that Seto doesn't talk to anyone (he rarely talks to Yugi) especially girls, Seto is known to avoid girls.

"So I was wondering if you could do me some paintings…" Anzu went on, "Maybe some paintings of Aphrodite….Pygmalion…y'know what I mean?" she gestured the whole room, "Anything that goes with the festival…"

Seto nodded, he then started to leave the room. As he headed out the door, he heard Anzu call out, "THANK YOU, KAIBA-SAN!"

* * *

**_ONCE HE ARRIVED_** home, Seto went immediately into his studio….well; it wasn't _exactly _a studio you could say. More like an attic that held most of Seto's finished pieces and materials.

Seto took a blank canvas and placed it on the easels and stared at the white canvas. What should he do? What could he use? There were so many ideas running through his head but he had no idea where to begin. So, he began to do what he always does; he began to draw. It was nothing in particular, just a drawing, an image that was slowly coming into his head.

He was beginning to feel an inspiration coming when the door of the attic bust open and in came in two 7-year olds, one of them, was his little brother Mokuba, and the other, was their neighbor/Mokuba's childhood friend and classmate, Rebecca.

"Nii-san, we're home!" Mokuba said cheerfully, as he eagerly ran over to his brother and began looking hungrily at the canvas, curious as to what his brother was painting.

"Nii-san, whatcha doin'?" asked Rebecca as she began to take a seat on a rolling chair that was a few feet behind Seto.

"I don't know yet," Seto admitted. He suddenly stopped and stepped back, to see if his drawing needed anything…or if he could change something. Rebecca pushed her tiny feet on the floor and began to spin in the chair, "Are you gonna FINALLY draw that princess?"

Seto smirked and shook his head, "No, I'm not." Mokuba and Rebecca loved hanging out with Seto, especially when he's working on a piece. Most people shoo children away when they're busy, but not Seto. He actually enjoyed hearing the kids' conversations.

"What?!" exclaimed Rebecca indignantly, "But I've been waiting…waiting like FOREVERS for that painting!"

"But…" Began Mokuba quietly, "You're only 7 years old…"

"No," Rebecca shook her head, "I'm six and a half…"

"It's almost my birthday, Nii-san! I've been waiting for like an eternity!"

Mokuba glanced at Seto and said, "Seto, can you ask Rebecca to leave? I don't want her here,"

"Aw, that's mean!" Rebecca said, "I'm your girlfriend, Mokuba!"

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Mokuba said.

"I think…I'm going to draw Pygmalion first." Seto said hoping to distract them and avoid a disturbance in force.

"Pig-pig million?" Mokuba repeated uncertainty.

"Ah! Pygmalion!" Rebecca cried excitedly, "Grandpa told me about that one!" Rebecca's grandfather works at the town's museum as a curator.

"Pygmalion was an artist who was supposed to carve a sculpture of the goddess, Aphrodite! But then he-he ended up falling in love with her, and she became real and they lived happily ever after!" she turned to Seto. "The Greeks used to say, that Aphrodite had a soft spot for people who are in love! And- and" Rebecca was speaking so fast she had to stop to take a few breaths, "And if you're in love and nice to her, Aphrodite will grant you a wish!"

"That's stupid!" Mokuba retorted.

"Hmm…" Seto could only say for at this point, Seto was mind was only on Pygmalion and his tale. His fingers were working in sync with his mind; the colors were blending at his will. Only one question came to his head hours later once he finished with Pygmalion and placed the portrait to dry(the kids had gone downstairs to play); what would Galatea look like?

How would the woman, who claimed the heart of the artist, look like? How would her hair be? Would it be long? Shoulder-length? Up to her jaw? Boyish cut? How would her eyes be? What color would the eyes be? Her face? Her mouth? Her lips? Seto had no idea. Seto had seen some of the sculptures but he knew he couldn't copy the idea. Plus, there is a theory that most of the female sculptures done at that time were actually naked men. Galatea, in Seto's mind, couldn't and CAN'T be a man.

Seto grabbed his 2H graphite pencil (the lightest and softest pencil, ideal for light sketches) and he began to draw a simple oval shape for the head. Then, he was stuck.

Seto frowned. How could he be stuck? He stared onto the newsprint paper for a couple of moments. Then, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Just draw. _He told himself mentally. So he did. He began to draw, but already, something didn't felt right. He glanced back at his sketch. The woman's face he drew had a large, square face. Her eyes were small and squinty. Her dark hair shoulder length and lank. She was beautiful, in her own special way.

But she wasn't the Galatea he had in mind.

He ripped the newsprint out and crumbled it in his hands and tossed his drawing away. He tried again.

This one had a slender, oval face, bright big eyes, long wavy blonde hair, thin lips. She was beautiful too, but she wasn't what he wanted.

Why is Galatea so hard? Pygmalion was so easy. His image came into Seto's mind while he was in class.

Galatea.

Galatea…

Seto closed his eyes again. His mind replayed the scene of earlier of that day with that dirty girl and her stupid boyfriend. _Disgusting…_Seto thought. Why were women like this today? No girl should be that way. Not one. Not even Seto's ideal girl. Seto opened his eyes again.

His ideal girl…what would she look like? And how would she be?

Seto took his pencil and began to do another sketch. He was going to forget about Galatea at the moment. He had to draw his ideal girl.

He first drew a small, oval shaped head. Yes, she would be small, and slender almost magical, almost like a mystical being. Like an elf. He then began to sketch her eyes which will be huge, almond shaped and upturned. Her nose would also be small, and her lips slender and full.

He began to sketch her hair…Her hair? Seto's corner of his lips quivered for a second. He would want it long, without a doubt. He drew her hair long, and strait. It would reach past her hips.

He stepped back from his drawing, Examining every detail that he had created. So far…he liked everything. Now, for color.

Seto looked wildly around the attic for his palette, his brushes and his acrylic paints. He then began to mix the colors. He first started with her skin.

After he finished the skin, Seto stepped back from his painting again. His eyes widened in awe.

"Y-You're beautiful…"Seto gasped. He wasn't done yet, no, he was far from it, but looking at her skin and how it just fitted so perfectly with his ideals. He was inspired.

He had to finish her.

Her eyes…Seto glanced down at his palette. Her eyes….they would be precious. They would glow like gold, but have the softness of the ground the gold came from. Blue? Seto chuckled at that thought…having cobalt blue eyes him, became bored of his color. Brown? As much as he liked the way it glowed a soft brown when in the light…brown…seemed too common for him. Green? He liked green…maybe…he glanced at the brown. Then, at the yellow. An idea struck in his head. He first placed the lightest tone of yellow, then green and finally brown. Hazel. Hazel…fit his analogy perfectly.

Seto imagined her eyes glancing back at him in the sunlight. He found himself blushing. What the heck? Why is he blushing? Seto shook his head, trying to get his head back to the painting.

He found that his eyes couldn't leave it.

After a few hours, Seto was done with the skin and its eyes. He hasn't finished the hair and the lips.

Seto bowed his head. His neck, back, and hands felt stiff. He needed to rest. He placed his palette, brushes, and paints away and called it a night.

* * *

_"I will be Eraser's mind_

_I will be Eraser's mind..."_

**_AS HE LAY_** in bed, Seto found it hard to sleep. His mind kept going back to his painting of his ideal girl. No, Seto pursed his lips. This was Galatea. That had to be Galatea he drew. That is _definitely _Galatea. Seto was being ridiculous; there was no need to become attached to a drawing. Seto had painted several drawings, sold quite a few of them. He never felt regret or remorse after losing them. How was this drawing any different?

Seto is being ridiculous. It was only a drawing. A drawing he would end up giving up on Saturday, the day of the festival. He was being silly. Selfish even.

But…Seto couldn't help but to feel pain when he remembered that he would have to give it up at the end of the week. Seto sighed, as he glanced up at his dark, empty ceiling, "It would be nice if you were real," he whispered to himself.

This 'Galatea' did not belong to him. She belonged to Pygmalion. She would always belong to Pygmalion.

_Always._

* * *

_"Memories flow vividly_

_Ever since the meeting point_

_You will see_

_Our destiny is together..."_

**_"SO THIS IS _**Galatea?" Yugi asked Seto as Seto began to take out pictures of other paintings he's done for the festival.

Two days had pasted and Yugi was in Seto's 'studio'. Yugi was doing a favor to both Anzu and Seto by collecting the paintings Seto had finished so far. Seto had a lot, so it would be difficult for him to carry all of it to school.

Yugi's eyes stared into the Galatea Seto created. She had long, silky blonde hair tied up into a traditional Greek. "She's pretty cute," Yugi complimented. Seto frowned, "It's only a drawing," he muttered darkly.

Yugi laughed, "Yeah, but she looks so real." He turned to Seto, "How do you come up with the drawings, Kaiba-san?"

Seto shrugged as he placed the canvases on an empty chair.

Yugi nodded. "K, is that all of them?" Yugi said referring to the canvases. Seto nodded. "12 in total,"

Yugi nodded, "I think…I think I can take four portraits. And you could take…?" Seto cut him off by nodding in agreement. "Oh good," Yugi replied. Yugi took the paintings that he felt that he could take(each canvas was a different size) bid Seto goodbye and left.

As soon as Yugi left, Seto quickly looked for his other portrait. The one of his 'true Galatea'. He had finished her. And Seto couldn't keep his mind off her. She was everywhere. Even in school, he drew her many times in his notes from lectures. Drawing her different expressions, drawing her in different clothes. Besides drawing the canvases for the festival, Seto painted her several times in different canvases.

"Galatea…"Seto muttered, she's not Galatea. She was never Galatea. Seto felt like she was someone totally different that a silly Greek tale. No, this was real. What he felt for this-this…he could no longer look at her as some painting-for this girl. Yes, he knew he was being stupid. He knew he was strange and possibly crazy. But….he loved her. If his ideal girl was to be a portrait then so be it! Seto never liked real girls anyway, plus she was part of his passion of art!

Forget Galatea! She's only a myth! This is Seto's girl! Seto's one true love and he was going to keep her, for the rest of his life.

So if she's not Galatea….then…who is she? Seto's eyes gazed at the portrait's eyes.

"_Shizuka," _Seto whispered. Seto gasped as he placed his hands over his mouth. He felt himself so red. Shizuka though….it had a nice ring to it. He liked it. Shizuka.

"Shizuka," Seto repeated softly he smiled. He wished she was real. He wanted her to be real. He ran his fingers on the canvas.

Another idea came into Seto's head. He clenched his fist. He then got up and left his 'studio'.

LATERS…

"Nii-san?" Mokuba asked tentatively as he followed his brother upstairs to the attic. He was helping his brother take a life-size canvas to the attic. "How come you never come out of your room?"

"I'm working on a project, Mokuba," Seto replied. Mokuba nodded, "Kaa-san's worried. She say's you've haven't eaten in days."

Seto smiled, "I do eat, Kaa-san had seen me eat. Even Tou-san." As soon as they reached the attic, Seto thanked his brother and told him he was going to see him at dinner. Mokuba nodded, but he was still concerned for his brother.

Seto had a plan for her. He was going to combine a sculpture and painting. He took out some plaster gauze; he also took out his female mannequin. He was going to wet the plaster gauze, place it on the entire front of the mannequin from its feet to its head. After it was dry, he was going to paste the plaster gauze on the canvas so that it could have a 3-D effect. Then, he was going to paint it. It would be like she was coming out of the canvas.

Seto worked on it for the whole day. After he was done placing the gauze on the canvas, he couldn't contain his joy.

"So that's who it is," Said a voice. Seto jumped, he turned to his doorway, where Yugi stood there staring down at Seto who had placed his canvas on the floor. Damn! He almost forgot that Yugi would be coming back for the rest of the canvases!

Seto felt embarrassed. How dare, Yugi come and ruin his moments with her! "Wh-what do you mean?" Seto asked, trying to act casual. Yugi pointed at the canvas, "That's the girl you've been drawing in your notes," he stated, "Who is she? What's her name? When did you meet her?"

Seto glared at him. Stupid, nosy Yugi! "None of your business!" Seto muttered. Yugi nodded, "R-right…I'm sorry…" he placed his hands in his pockets. He watched Seto quickly grabbed the canvases and placed them on the chair.

"Kaiba-san?" Yugi said after a few moments. "What?!" Seto snapped. Yugi's eyes landed at the canvas on the floor, his eyes taking in on every detail of the female figure. "Is…Is this girl even real?"

Seto felt his stomach do a flip. Seto decided to ignore Yugi. After Seto gathered all the canvases, he gestured for Yugi to take them. Yugi didn't move, he glanced at the canvases on the chair, the one on the floor and Seto, who was now leaning against a chair, his arms folded across his chest. He was clearly upset and flustered.

"Th-The reason why I asked…" Yugi suddenly began, "Is….because…you always manage to draw people out of your head. They always look so real and realistic and they all seem to have personalities. I-I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if this one came out of your head as well."

Again, Seto ignored Yugi. He wanted him to leave as soon as possible to he could finish Shizuka.

"You love her," Yugi suddenly said. At this, Seto glared at Yugi, "Don't be stupid!" Seto snapped, "She's only a drawing! I-I'm busy…"

"See-see you at the festival…then…"Yugi whispered. Seto ignored him

Yugi sighed and nodded he then quickly got the canvases on the chair and left.

As soon as Yugi left, Seto, who had a knot in his throat the whole time, began to weep silently. He is stupid. How could he have fallen for his own piece? He even said it himself, she-no, _this _is only a drawing.

He had to get rid of her. But for some reason, he could not. Seto gathered all his paints and brushes, like all his other pieces, he had to finish her. He spent several hours painting her feet, painting every detail including her toes and fingernails, then her legs, her hips…the more he worked on her, the more miserable Seto became, because he knew that no matter how real he made her be, or how real she could look. She can never be alive. She will never laugh, cry, talk to him, or say his name. She will forever be asleep on his canvas. She will forever be only part of his canvas.

When Seto was done, he began to put his brushes and paints away. His eyes landed on the canvas on the floor. Hips lips trembled. She looked so real, like she was asleep on the canvas. How he longed for her to suddenly get up and greet him. Yet that wasn't possible.

Seto knelt once more on the floor, his eyes taking in every detail of her face. He placed his hand on the side of her cold, smooth face. "Shizuka," he whispered. He ran his thumb over her pink lips, without thinking, he gave her a soft peck on the lips. Then, he got up turned off his lights.

"_And if you're in love and nice to her, Aphrodite will grant you a wish!"_ Rebecca's voice ran into Seto head. Seto couldn't help but to scoff that that silly thought. It could never happen. No matter how much he wanted it so, it could never happen. This was the real world. Aphrodite lives in a myth. Seto gave one last glance at the canvas on the floor, then, he closed the door.

Unbeknownst to Seto, the gauze covered acrylic where Seto placed his lips began to crack.

* * *

"_**DO YOU WANT**_ some takoyaki*?" Yugi asked Seto. Seto watched everyone enjoy the festival, whereas he, could not. This morning, before he went to school Seto avoided the attic like a plague. He could not make himself go in there and see Shizuka again. Seto slowly shook his head, Yugi could only frown and nod.

"Y'know Kaiba-san," Yugi began to say after a few moments of silence, "It's never really good to dwell on dreams and forget to live," *

"I…I know…"Seto said quietly. He knew Yugi was right; he had to move on and forget everything. Seto wondered if Yugi told him this because of the painting he saw yesterday. If he did, he was secretly glad Yugi said it and that Yugi was the one who knew, because if it had been someone else, Seto was sure no one would understand. Yugi didn't find it strange how Seto came to fall in love with his drawings. He also never pushed Seto to talk and socialize when Seto didn't want to. Yugi never tried to understand Seto, he only accepted him for who he is. That, Seto believed, is why he could only tolerate Yugi. That is also why Yugi is his friend. He felt bad for how he treated him yesterday.

"Thank you," Seto said. Yugi turned to him, "What?" he asked. Seto didn't really know how to put it in a few simple words, but Yugi understood and he smiled.

"It's almost time for the banquet," Yugi announced as he glanced at the school's clock tower which loomed over across the track field. Seto nodded. Yugi and Seto were in charge of the banquet, they went over to make sure if the food and drinks were ready. The banquet was the last thing that happened in the festival.

In a few moments, a few students came, little by little, then, they all came in crowds. Soon, every table was used. Everyone was happy and enjoying their time.

Everyone, except for Seto it seems. He sat amongst Yugi's friends, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, and Mai. They weren't annoying as he'd thought they'd be and they all seem to like Seto.

They were all laughing at a joke Honda made, when suddenly Jonouchi said, "Who's that?"

Everyone turned. Seto's eyes widened, he could not believe what he was seeing.

"S-Seto?" a voice said.

_"I love you" was shaped by ebony charcoal._

_Bolding the dear thought_

_"Thank you" was covered up by snow white. _

_The first kiss we shared..."_

_- __**"Palette" by Megurine Luka**_

* * *

**So, what do y'all think of the fic? Like it? Confused? Please read n' review! If you have anyquestions I will answer them as the second chapter of the ya! :D**


End file.
